


Mutant with a Smile

by natnat565



Category: Supernatural
Genre: My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natnat565/pseuds/natnat565
Summary: Scarlet Winchester is Sam Winchester's twin sister that was killed by ol yellow eyes when Mary died





	Mutant with a Smile

Chapter 1  
You crash landed outside of the Bat cave and you wake up inside with the boys and jack staring at you and you pull out your angel blade cause your an angel with 20 ft wings and don't forget your wings are rainbow so you pull out your blade and jump back and yell,"who are you and where am I!" "Wow calm down its ok I am Sam and this is my brother Dean." And all of a sudden you get a rush of memories from your old life,in your old life you were Sams twin that was killed by the yellow eyed demon the night of y'alls moms death because you were to weak in his eyes and you got turned into an angel and you grew up with Sam,sam knew something was wrong when they went to go to Mississippi and when he looked behind her he saw rainbow wings and a halo but he just pushed it off but Mississippi and you were talking about how you were sams twin and she wasn't shocked and you saw your dad there too but you just played it off because you guys didn't have a very good relationship.So Sam and dean excused themselves Sam asked,"So is she on the team? I feel like I know her from somewhere." Dean replies,"yea she's part of the team and I feel like I know her too." In the other Room you and jack were talking and jack asked,"Are you going to tell them?" " Tell them what?" "That you are an angel duh." "How could you tell?""I can see your angel wings what's your name?" Dean and Sam walked in and Dean said ,"Yea what is your name?" "My name is scarlet."


End file.
